Viajes entre Dimensiones
by Nekoboy mty
Summary: Cada accion tiene una reaccion. Cuando Eren y sus amigos sentian que la locura con viajes a otros mundos habia terminado esta en realidad recien comenzaba, una fuerza oscura esta haciendo que diferentes mundos interactuen enviando a sus habitantes de un lugar a otro. Ahora Eren y sus amigos deberan unirse a otros para corregir este error y devolver el equilibrio a todos los mundos.
1. Chapter 1 Llegada a Shingeki no Kyojin

**Hola Nekoboy mty está de regreso con esta nueva temporada, bien si son nuevos les advierto de una vez que habrá cosas que seguramente no entenderán así que les recomendaría leer la primeras 2, sobre todo el ova que hay en la 1ra ya que de suma importancia. Bien no puedo creer que enserio este empezando este proyecto, será un multicrossover y dado que Fanfiction aún no tiene una opción así pues lo público aquí donde todo empezó XD espero les guste el inicio de esta nueva temporada, un review enserio que me haría feliz. Bien ¡Comencemos! **

Lugar: Mundo Vocaloid, hace no mucho tiempo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡CORRAN! ¡CORRAN!

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!

-¡Es el Fin! ¡Salven sus vidas!

-¡Santo Cielo! ¡Tenemos que escapar de aquí!

Las personas corrían por las calles de la ciudad, todos aterrorizados sin saber exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo sabían que algo se acercaba desde la lejanía, desde el otro lado de las montañas al norte de la ciudad se había escuchado una explosión, todos se habían quedado sorprendidos ante eso pues su mundo era tan tranquilo que jamás habían escuchado algo tan poderoso, lo siguiente que supieron fue que un extraño cumulo de nubes oscuras con extraños rayos en su interior se acercaban hacia ellos y ahora estaban cruzando sus montañas para dirigirse directamente a la ciudad. En todas partes imperaba el caos, las personas seguían corriendo y trataban desesperadamente de alejarse de la amenazante nube que se acercaba, en una casa de estilo del antiguo Japón localizada en medio del gran parque central, un joven buscaba desesperadamente a su novia.

-¡Miku! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

-¡Estoy aquí Kaito!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-¡CORRAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!

-¿Miku que estás haciendo? ¡Tenemos que irnos Ya!

-¡No puedo irme sin esto! Es la bufanda que me diste cuando nos conocimos, no podía dejarla.

-¿Tu… la conservaste todo este tiempo?

-¡Sí! Pero démonos prisa, no hay tiempo para vivir en el recuerdo, ¡Tenemos que Salir!

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la casa a las atestadas calles de la ciudad, por todos lados las personas corrían y usaban sus automóviles para tratar de alejarse, para esos momentos la nube misteriosa ya había cruzado las montañas y comenzaba a entrar en contacto con su ciudad, los rascacielos que había en esa zona comenzaron a ser envueltos por la nube y sus rayos haciendo que solo se viera su parte superior, la nube continuo su camino por la ciudad arrasando con todo en su paso, las personas al ser alcanzadas por ella solo se escuchaban sus gritos para después desaparecer en la oscuridad, Kaito y Miku seguían corriendo y se desviaron del camino que el resto tomaba, pronto quedaron atrapados en un callejón sin salida, cuando voltearon pudieron observar como la nube se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos, la pareja temerosa de lo que sucedía solo se abrazó fuertemente mientras comenzaban a ser envueltos, pronto habían quedado en la oscuridad, la fuerza del viento dentro de ese lugar fue tan poderosa que aflojaron su agarre y Miku salió volando arrastrada junto con muchas otras personas por los aires, en cambio Kaito había permanecido en el suelo, no porque quisiera, sino porque la nube no lo arrastraba como a los demás, mientras el chico veía impotente como su novia y sus amigos se alejaban, noto unas escaleras de emergencia que estaban al lado del edificio, con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a subirlas pues la fuerza de esa tormenta aún era muy potente, cuando llego a la cima del edificio escucho otra explosión y sintió como la nube comenzaba a avanzar aún más rápido que antes, luego esta termino y el lugar había quedado despejado, el joven solo observo como lo que quedaba de la nube parecía desaparecer en un extraño portal mágico que la absorbía, cuando esta entro por completo tan repentino como apareció el portal se cerró y desapareció dejando ver los bosques detrás de el intactos, pero cuando volteo en dirección a la ciudad la mayor parte estaba devastada, como si hubiera sido abandonada quedando en ruinas. El joven permanecía inmóvil en ese lugar hasta que finalmente pareció reaccionar y volteo lentamente hacia donde la nube había desaparecido.

-(¿Qu-Que… diablos paso aquí?... ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?) Miku… Miku… ¡MIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Lugar Mundo Shingeki no Kyojin, Día Presente

Kaito caminaba al frente de los tres seguido a los lados por Kagome y Naruto, los tres viajaron por el sendero en el bosque hasta que lo dejaron atrás y salieron a campo abierto, la noche no dejaba ver con suficiente claridad pero fue entonces que notaron que ahí en el camino había un letrero, Kaito se acercó para ver lo que decía en él.

-Camino hacia Trost

PROYECTOS NEKOBOY MTY PRESENTA

¡VIAJES ENTRE DIMENSIONES!

Capítulo 1: LLEGADA A SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN

Completamente ignorantes de lo que había sucedido durante la noche, los jóvenes comenzaban este nuevo día con una buena actitud, el pueblo en el que habían estado descansando era un lugar muy tranquilo y pronto seria tiempo de volver a Trost. Tres de los jóvenes se encontraban sentados en una banca de los jardines solo pasando un rato agradable antes de volver con el resto.

-(Armin) Bien fue divertido venir aquí para descansar un rato, esta ciudad es realmente agradable.

-(Mikasa) Lo sé, la verdad no pensaba que deberíamos venir a descasar, pero ha sido algo relajante, me siento renovada.

-(Eren) Lo se… fue una… buena estadía… espero… volver pronto.

-¿Te encuentras bien Eren? Caminas un poco extraño.

-Sí, sí estoy bien, solo que me caí de la cama esta mañana y quede algo lastimado jaja, mejor démonos prisa y regresemos con los demás o Heichou se enojara con nosotros.

-Armin… tú y yo sabemos porque esta así ¿cierto?

-Sí, no sé porque se sigue esforzando en ocultarlo.

-(Sasha) ¡Hey Chicos por aquí!

-(Connie) ¡El comandante Erwin dice que es hora de partir, dense prisa!

-¡Ya vamos! Amigos andando, debemos regresar o se irán sin nosotros.

-Dudo mucho que el enano se vaya sin ti, antes pondría a toda la legión a buscarte y traerte de vuelta.

-¿No crees que deberías ser más amable con Heichou? Después de todo ustedes son ahora prácticamente como cuñados.

-… (Cuñados, Cuñados, Cuñados, Cuñados, Cuñados).

-(Eren, sigues encontrando la manera de causarle traumas a Mikasa).

Los chicos continuaron su camino hasta que regresaron al pueblo con los demás, una vez ahí después de que todo quedara preparada ya era el momento para regresar, en su camino los campos a la ciudad se veían pacíficos y había una tranquilidad en la región que mantenía el buen humor de todos, sin embargo al ir en caballo y a gran velocidad, nadie noto que en ese sendero por el que viajaban había tres pares de huellas, los caballos las borraban al ir corriendo y esto hico que todas desaparecieran antes de que pudieran verlas, les tomaría solo unos 20 minutos el volver a la ciudad, lo que no podían saber es que otras tres personas más ya estaban llegando a ese lugar.

Luego de una larga noche recorriendo el sendero en la dirección que habían revisado en el letrero, Kaito, Kagome y Naruto ahora se encontraban llegando frente a la entrada del distrito de Trost, todos mirando impresionados la gran muralla que se alzaba al frente, una joven que salía de la ciudad camino lentamente al verlos, después de todo ellos no parecían nada comunes aún más tomando en cuenta que uno de ellos tenía el cabello azul, la joven solo continuo su camino lentamente haciendo como si no hubiera visto nada. Luego de esa situación incómoda los dos miembros más jóvenes aun sentían algo de curiosidad sobre lo que harían ahora que llegaron a la ciudad.

-(Kagome) ¿Cuál es el plan ahora Kaito? Llegamos a la ciudad, pero ni si quiera sabemos hacia donde dirigirnos.

-(Naruto) Tampoco estamos seguros sobre si este es el mundo correcto que buscábamos, que tal si nos hemos equivocado.

-No… este es el correcto… solo miren el camino por el que hemos venido, todo está intacto, está completamente en paz y tranquilidad, esa joven que se nos quedó viendo no parecía haber visto nada fuera de lo común, la devastación no ha estado presente en este mundo, lo que significa que no ha sido alcanzado aún… y todo esto me lleva a la conclusión de que estamos en el sitio correcto, todo debió iniciarse aquí, puedo sentirlo… el gran error que nos aqueja a nosotros y a muchos más se inició en este lugar. Esta ciudad fue donde todo comenzó, Kagome necesito tus habilidades para que puedas detectar el lugar específico donde comenzó.

-De acuerdo lo hare.

Los tres jóvenes entraron al distrito, siendo temprano aun había pocas personas en las calles que se dieran cuenta de su presencia, fue entonces que Kagome haciendo uso de sus habilidades como sacerdotisa trato de enfocar sus poderes para averiguar el lugar donde debían ir, al cabo de unos pocos segundos la joven localizo el lugar.

-Es haya, en ese castillo que se encuentra al centro de la ciudad, ese es el lugar al que tenemos que ir.

-Muy bien hecho amiga.

-¿Quién creen que viva en ese lugar? ¿Sera alguien importante?

-Tal vez Naruto pero eso no me importa, lo que me importa es llegar a ese lugar y ver si ahí se encuentro lo que buscamos. Ahora sigan caminando, mientras más pronto lleguemos más pronto arreglaremos esto y solo tal vez entonces podamos retomar nuestras vidas.

-FLASHBACK-

Mundo Vocaloid

La ciudad se encontraba devastada, algunos de sus edificios habían colapsado, los parques habían sido destruidos, los caminos bloqueados por los escombros, había sido una destrucción total en la mayor parte del sitio, solo algunas pocas casas habían salido ilesas pues se encontraban poco más adelante del portal que se llevó la nube, en todas partes imperaba el caos los sobrevivientes corrían y gritaban en un completo estado de pánico, llamando a sus seres queridos a los que habían perdido. Kaito ya había bajado del edificio y recorría la calle por la que vinieron buscando cualquier signo de su amada.

-Miku…Miku…Miku… ¿Dónde estás?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-Ayúdenme por favor.

-¿Amigos dónde están?

-(Por dios… que es lo que está sucediendo).

Mientras el joven volteaba en todas direcciones buscando a su novia, de pronto reconoció a una chica que venía corriendo en su dirección.

-¡Auxilio, Auxilio! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Que alguien me ayude!

-¡Gumi!

-¡Por Dios Kaito!

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estas lastimada?

-¡No estoy nada bien! Perdí a mis hermanas, no las encuentro por ninguna parte.

-Descuida, descuida, todo va a estar bien, te ayudare a encontrarlas. Pero primero debemos ir a un lugar seguro, ven iremos a mi hogar. ¿Por cierto no has visto a Miku? La he perdido, no sé dónde está.

-No… solo sé que todo fue un caos cuando la nube nos alcanzó, tu eres la primer persona que conozco que encuentro.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron su camino a través de la devastada ciudad, a pesar de los obstáculos para el atardecer lograron llegar a la casa donde Kaito vivía con Miku, solo que al llegar se quedaron paralizados por la visión, su amado hogar de un estilo clásico del antiguo Japón había sido arrasado, la casa estaba completamente en ruinas, a pesar de ello era el mejor lugar donde podían pasar la noche hasta saber exactamente lo que había ocurrido, al entrar vieron que el techo había colapsado en algunas partes y ahora se veía el cielo por esos huecos, el joven dejo a su amiga en el suelo mientras se dirigía a su habitación a buscar algunas mantas, una vez ahí tomo lo que encontró, pero cuando se disponía a retirarse escucho al pisar como se rompió un pequeño cristal, al bajar la mirada noto que había pisado una fotografía, con cuidado la levanto y entonces al mirar ahí estaba una foto que se había tomado con su amada solo unos días atrás. Ese fue su punto de quiebre y el joven sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar… todo su mundo… había sido destruido.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Los tres jóvenes continuaron su camino al que pensaban que era un castillo sin saber que en realidad se trataba de un cuartel. Solo unos 20 minutos después Eren y sus amigos habían llegado también a la ciudad.

-Al fin, comenzaba a pensar que no llegaríamos.

-(Ymir) No seas tan quejumbroso, ni que hubiera sido un viaje tan largo.

-Lo sé pero ya extrañaba estar de regreso en la ciudad. Digo el campo es muy relajante, pero me gusta mucho mas vivir aquí.

-(Connie) Y te gustara más cuando lleguemos al cuartel, hoy van a dar carne en la cena, mucho mejor que esa horripilante sopa y ese seco pan de siempre.

Mientras ingresaban en la ciudad Armin que venía un poco detrás escucho como un par de jóvenes platicaban, lo que más le llamo la atención es que parecían un tanto preocupadas.

-Yo también los vi esta mañana que salí para recoger leña, ese chico era completamente extraño, digo tenía el cabello azul, además las ropas de ellos eran muy extrañas. ¿Pertenecerían a algún circo o cosa así?

-Más bien a un circo de fenómenos.

-(¿Un chico con cabello azul? ¿Atuendos extraños? ¿De que estarán hablando esa mujeres? No puede existir algo como eso, aunque… ¡No! Es imposible, la maquina se fue al mundo de Alex y no creo que tuvieran intenciones de volver a usarla, no es posible que alguien de otro mundo esté aquí de nuevo, pero de serlo… ¿me pregunto quienes serán?).

-(Christa) ¿Está todo bien Armin?

-Oh si, descuida no pasa nada, es solo que estaba un poco distraído.

-Si tú lo dices, pero ya sabes que si hay algo que te inquiete puedes contármelo, no se lo contare a nadie.

-Muchas gracias, es bueno saber que puedo contar contigo y los demás.

-(Hanji) Erwin ¿Ya has terminado las planeaciones para la próxima expedición?

-Aún faltan algunas cosas, pero tengo la confianza de tener todo terminado dentro de una semana a más tardar, ya de ahí será solo cuestión de tiempo para que salgamos nuevamente de los muros.

-(Levi) Genial, otra vez fuera de los muros.

-No entiendo tu actitud Rivaille, es solo otra expedición, no es la primera vez que saldremos, cualquiera diría que no te importaría el salir.

-Pues pueden decir lo que quieran eso no me interesa, lo único que me interesa es llegar pronto al cuartel y descansar un poco. Luego estaré muy ocupado poniendo a todos a limpiar el desastre que hayan hecho.

-(Hanji) Descuida Levi, no creo que el cuartel este hecho un desastre, después de todo solo nos fuimos por unos cuantos días, además ya no hay nada que pueda caernos de sorpresa, desde que los chicos regresaron a su mundo hace un mes la vida aquí ha vuelto a ser lo que era.

-Ella tiene razón, no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Te apuesto que llegando al cuartel todo estará en completo orden.

Mientras ellos se dirigían al cuartel, frente a la entrada de este se encontraban los otros tres que ya habían llegado, tras descubrir que no se trataba de un castillo como ellos pensaban sino de un cuartel militar decidieron que deberían hacer todo lo necesario para entrar, el pequeño ninja haciendo uso de sus habilidades les limpiaría el camino mientras la sacerdotisa le indicaba a donde debían dirigirse. Los guardias que estaban en la entrada ni si quiera pudieron moverse antes de ser noqueados por el niño, una vez dentro comenzó la carrera por llegar al sitio que les indicaba la sacerdotisa, sin embargo debido a la estructura del cuartel Kagome tenía dificultad para encontrar el lugar correcto y terminaron equivocándose muchas veces, los miembros de la legión cuando los veían trataban de detenerlos pensando que serían algunos ladrones, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos Naruto lograba vencerlos con facilidad. Cuando Eren y sus amigos llegaron pudieron ver que algo malo estaba sucediendo dentro del cuartel pues parecía librarse una batalla dentro.

-Ya vieron par de idiotas, les dije que habría un desastre a nuestro regreso.

-¡Comandante! ¡Gracias al cielo han vuelto!

-Moblit ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo ahí adentro?

-Para ser honesto no lo sé, solo sé que llegaron unas personas extrañas y han estado recorriendo todo el cuartel de un lado a otro, cuando los han intentado detener todos los cadetes y comandantes han sido derrotados por solo uno de ellos, ¡Tienen que entrar y ayudarnos, estamos cayendo como moscas!

Todos bajaron inmediatamente de sus caballos y regresaron junto con Moblit al cuartel para tratar de detener a los intrusos, en todas partes encontraban a los soldados tirados en el piso retorciéndose de dolor, algunos desmayados pero por fortuna nade herido de gravedad, mientras buscaban a esas personas escuchaban por todas partes como los soldados caían ante ellos, en un pasillo encontraron a uno de ellos el cual todavía se encontraba consciente.

-(Levi) ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Sabes hacia dónde fueron?

-Si comandante, luego de atacarnos a mí y mi compañero continuaron por ese pasillo, parece que se dirigían hacia la parte interna del cuartel. Tenga mucho cuidado, el que nos derroto fue un niño que no debe tener más de 12 años, aun así es realmente fuerte.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta, Ymir, Christa, llévenlos hacia la enfermería, el resto síganme, detendremos a esos intrusos sin importar quienes sean.

Las chicas se llevaron a los soldados mientras el resto continuo su camino por donde les habían indicado, cuando llegaron al pasillo que daba hacia la zona interna vieron como las puertas se cerraban en ese momento, lo que significaba que ellos acababan de salir, todos corrieron rápidamente dispuestos a enfrentar a quienes sea que fueran, cuando salieron la luz del sol los deslumbro un poco, entonces frente a ellos vieron a tres personas de espaldas y de pie en el centro del cuartel, justo donde hace un mes Jean, Marco y el resto de los jóvenes regresaron al otro mundo. Si bien notaron que vestían de una manera muy extraña, el que más les llamo la atención era el joven del centro el cual poseía un cabello azul muy brillante.

-(Eren) ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? ¿Qué están haciendo en este lugar? ¡Dejen de ignorarme! ¡Volteen cuando les hablo!

Los tres jóvenes se voltearon lentamente, en sus rostros se veía la decepción, esto dejo confundidos a los demás, esas personas no parecían tener la más mínima intención de atacar, todo lo contrario en ese momento hasta parecían indefensos, el joven que les llamo más la atención solo se dejó caer de rodillas antes la vista de sus compañeros, entonces con una voz débil y apenas audible pronuncio una frase.

-Llegamos tarde… demasiado tarde.

**Y con eso termina el primer capítulo, ¿Qué será lo que ocurrirá ahora? Eso lo veremos en el próximo cap Nekoboy mty se despide x ahora.**


	2. Chapter 2 Antes de la Tragedia

**Ya volví con el 2do Capitulo espero sea de su agrado.**

Capítulo 2: Antes de la Tragedia

Los miembros de la legión de reconocimiento seguían desconcertados ante la presencia de estas personas, su aspecto era muy distinto al suyo, nadie tenía idea de dónde venían, en sus mentes solo se formulaban una y otra vez incontables preguntas. Finalmente uno de ellos viendo lo incomoda de la situación decidió hablar.

-Dis-disculpen… pero… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Armin ten cuidado podrían ser peligrosos.

-No lo creo Mikasa, más bien diría que se ven decepcionados. ¿Me escuchan? ¿Se encuentran bien?

-…No… ¡No estamos nada bien! ¡¿Acaso te parece que estemos bien?!

-¡Ah!... yo… lo lamento, solo quería…

-Discúlpalo amigo, él no es así, es solo que hemos recorrido un largo camino para llegar aquí y todo indica que fue en vano.

-(Levi) ¿Quiénes son ustedes tres?

-Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, él es Naruto Uzumaki y el Kaito Shion.

-(Hanji) ¿De dónde han venido?

-(Naruto) No lo creían si se los dijéramos, aun menos el motivo por el que estamos aquí.

-(Sasha) ¡Un segundo yo los conozco!

-(Connie) ¡Es cierto, Kagome, Naruto y Kaito! No esperábamos volver a verlos.

-(Kaito) ¿Qué nos conocen quién? …¡Ah!... ¡Son Ustedes Dos!

Cuando los recién llegados reconocieron a los jóvenes en vez de alegrarse por ver a alguien conocido, sus miradas y su actitud cambiaron completamente, ahora veían a los jóvenes con un odio asesino y estaban más que dispuestos a atacarlos. Los otros dos al ver como se habían puesto y presintiendo que estaban nuevamente en problemas decidieron salir corriendo de regreso al cuartel, el resto de los presentes solo estaba confundido por lo que sucedía y antes de que pudieran reaccionar solo vieron como el niño hacia una extraña posición de manos y de la nada salieron otros cuatro igual a él para después perseguirlos, la joven saco su arco y flechas para después dispararles y por último el chico de cabello azul que venía con una gabardina blanca, apretó un pequeño botón y de la nada su atuendo cambio a uno con unas inmensas mangas y que tenía apariencia de un traje militar, el chico desenfundo la espada que llevaba y también comenzó a perseguir a los chicos. Eren y los demás habían quedado impactados por lo que acababan de ver, aun así dejaron pronto su sorpresa inicial para ayudar a sus compañeros, los cuales ya estaban acorralados en una esquina.

-¡Si están enojados por no ir a verlos lo sentimos!

-¡Lo que ella dijo, pero no es para intentar matarnos!

-(Naruto) Oh, Tenemos otros motivos para intentar matarlos, muy buenos motivos.

-(Kaito) Esto es todo su culpa, debí dejar que los asesinaran antes.

-(Hanji) ¡Hey alto ustedes tres!

-No interfiera señora, esto no le incumbe, al menos no aun.

-(Erwin) Escúchenme bien, no se quienes sean o como es que los conocen a ellos, pero no voy a permitir que asesinen a miembros de la legión. Antes tendrán que enfrentarnos a todos nosotros.

-(Naruto) Tu escúchame bien anciano, si supieras nuestros motivos también querías asesinarlos.

-(Mikasa) Entonces expliquen sus motivos, de lo contrario no los dejaremos acercárseles, además puedo asegurarles que tenemos una gran ventaja, aunque haya hecho aparecer otros como tu aún podemos ganarles.

-Oh enserio… pues mira bien esto… ¡Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra!

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo solo vieron como habían sido completamente rodeados por docenas de Narutos por todos lados a su alrededor, cada uno dispuesto a pelear contra ellos. Ahora era evidente quien tenía la ventaja.

-(Armin) Supongo que la balanza de poder cambio a su favor.

-(Eren) Si, eso parece. (¿Cómo demonios hace un niño algo como esto?

-(Kagome) Muy bien es suficiente, amigos déjenlos en paz igual ya no hay nada que tengamos que hacer aquí, así que tu vuelve a la normalidad y tu vuelve a ser solo uno.

Como lo dijo la chica sus compañeros se retiraron, Kaito volvía a tener su traje de al principio y Naruto deshizo todos los clones hasta quedar solo él.

-No es justo, merecen sufrir y mucho más.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el niño, deben pagar por sus actos.

-(Connie) ¿Pero de que mierda están hablando?

-(Sasha) ¿Qué fue lo que hicimos?

-(Levi) Eso es algo que también me gustaría saber, muy bien que les parece a todos si tomamos esto con calma y comienzan a explicarnos quién demonios son, porque están aquí y porque desean matar a este par de idiotas.

-(Kagome)…Supongo que podemos acceder a eso, bien les explicaremos todo pero primero… ¿Hay algún lugar aquí donde podamos comer? He estado muriéndome de hambre toda la noche haha.

-(Hanji) Ah… claro… vengan el comedor el por aquí.

Todos siguieron a la comandante mientras aun había grandes preguntas sobre la llegada de estas personas, sea como sea Eren podía sentir que algo sucedería con la aparición de ellos, quizá algo estaba por suceder. Al mismo tiempo Kaito se cuestionaba si era seguro confiar en estas personas, aun así no tenía otra opción, por el momento era mejor haber llegado a ese lugar y tener algún avance a seguir estancado en su mundo.

-FLASHBACK-

La ciudad había sido destruida, el paisaje fue devastado y los sobrevivientes que quedaban se habían reunido en el patio de la gran escuela formando fogatas, nadie tenía idea de lo que había sucedido ni de lo que sucedió con sus amigos, esa noche en todas partes reinaba el silencio. A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban discutiendo sobre lo que había sucedido, necesitaban una explicación sin embargo entre tantas voces era muy difícil para Kaito poner orden.

-¿Qué haremos?

-¿Qué paso con el resto de los chicos?

-¿Y si esa nube regresa?

-(Kaito) ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Todo el mundo cálmese!

-(Dell) ¡¿Calmarnos?! ¡¿Estas bromeando?!

-Escuchen sé que se encuentran asustados, yo también lo estoy, no sabemos lo que ha pasado oh si sucederá de nuevo, pero a pesar de todo es necesario permanecer unidos, si dejamos que cada quien se cuide a sí mismo no sobreviviremos, mucho menos encontraremos a aquellos que perdimos. Debemos organizarnos y estar todos juntos, esa será la única forma de sobrevivir a esto.

-(Miki) Aunque hagamos eso ¿Qué haremos en caso de que esa nube regrese?

-(Leon) ¿Cómo sabemos que no volverá a aparecer? ¡¿De dónde demonios vino para empezar?!

-Eso no lo sé, ¿Alguien recuerda algo de lo sucedido antes de que llegara la nube? ¿Vieron algo o escucharon algo antes de que todo empezara?

-(Momo) Yo aún recuerdo bien lo ocurrido, estaba en mi departamento en esos momentos, se escuchó una explosión detrás de las montañas y luego parecía que algo como una avalancha se acercaba, después de eso la nube llego y arraso con todos.

-Es prácticamente lo mismo que todos sabemos, agradezco la información pero aun así no es de mucha ayuda, ¿Alguien más ha visto algo?

-(Clara) Yo recuerdo algo, pero no estoy segura de que sea de mucha ayuda.

-En estos momentos cualquier información puede servirnos.

-Pues unos días atrás, estaba en la disquera y cuando termine salí al balcón a ver las estrellas, todo estaba en calma pero entonces cuando mire hacia el norte de la nada apareció un gran rayo de luz que se alzaba detrás de las montañas, debió durar poco más de 1 minuto pero antes de que pudiera hablarle a alguien para verlo este se desvaneció, ya comenzaba a pensar que quizá solo fue mi imaginación pero ahora pienso que puede tener relación con lo que ha ocurrido.

-¿Un rayo? ¿Una nube extraña? ¿Y todo eso viniendo desde la montaña?

-(Gumi) ¿En qué estás pensando?

-Creo que es mucha coincidencia que ambos sucesos se originaran en ese lugar, algo haya debe haberlos provocado. Sera mejor investigar ese sitio antes de que algo más suceda. ¡Escúchenme todos! ¡Aún no sabemos bien lo que sucede pero debemos estar preparados para cualquier cosa! ¡Yo iré a las montañas a inspeccionar ese lugar, veré si hay algo ahí que no explique qué está sucediendo!

El joven comenzó a prepararse para su partida dejando a su amiga a cargo del improvisado campamento, luego de un rato se despidió de todos y comenzó su viaje hacia lo desconocido, ¿Qué habría del otro lado de la montaña que provocaba estos sucesos?

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Todos se encontraban sentados en el comedor, los miembros de la legión de un lado y los recién llegados del otro, estos además aprovechaban para llenar sus estómagos y a excepción de la chica los otros dos comían realmente rápido.

-¡Hacia mucho que no tenía una comida así!

-Concuerdo contigo Naruto, no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que comí bien.

-(Eren) Disculpen, sé que están hambrientos pero ¿Creen que ya puedan explicarnos quiénes son y que están haciendo en este lugar?

-(Kagome) Bueno eso… eso es una historia larga de contar.

-(Erwin) Empiecen en ese caso, de todas maneras no es como que puedan salir de aquí sin nuestro permiso, los retendremos a la fuerza de ser necesario.

-Calma viejo pervertido, no es necesario hacer eso.

-¿Vie-viejo…per-pervertido?

-Amigo no le hagas caso a este niño siempre le dice así a sus mayores, pero dejando eso de lado supongo que ya podemos comenzar a contarles todo. Bien ya han escuchado nuestros nombres aun así se los recordare, ella es Kagome, él es Naruto y yo soy Kaito. Bueno verán, nosotros… venimos de otros mundos.

-(Levi) Eso es más que evidente, digan el motivo por el que llegaron aquí.

-Es muy simple, vinimos a este mundo para recuperar el equilibrio de los mundos.

-(Erwin) ¿El equilibrio de los mundos?

-(Hanji) ¿Qué es lo que quieren decir con eso?

-(Kagome) Verán hace no mucho algo sucedió, los mundos han comenzado a ser arrasados por una extraña fuerza oscura que cuando llega a un lugar arrastra partes de sus habitantes llevándoselos hacia otros mundos diferentes, esta amenaza llega en forma de una extraña nube oscura en la que resuenan relámpagos en su interior, cuando llega a un lugar arrasa con todo y después desaparece en una especie de portal hacia otros mundos. Ha sido realmente destructiva, ciudades enteras han sido devastadas por su fuerza dejando a las personas aterrorizadas tanto las que son propias de ese lugar como las que son arrojadas en un mundo diferente al suyo.

-(Armin) Eso se oye espantoso.

-(Naruto) Y eso que no la has visto, cuando se acerca es una visión aterradora. Pero no solo surge como una nube que avanza a través del paisaje, en algunos caos surge como una llamada… llamada… ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba Kagome?

-En forma de una nube nuclear.

-¡Si justamente eso!

-(Levi) ¿Nube nuclear? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Es lo que ocurre luego de una potente explosión, es un nube que se alza desde el suelo a una gran altura hasta tomar una forma parecida a la de un hongo, en una explosión normal el calor y su energía son tan fuertes que matarían todo en las cercanías.

-(Kaito) Pero en esta nube solo se alza a gran altura hasta alcanzar la forma, después queda suspendida unos momentos casi como si se congelara, luego comienza una especie de proceso inverso, regresa hacia el suelo expandiéndose en todas direcciones hasta que cubre un área entera, una vez llegado a ese punto el portal se abre de nuevo y la nube desaparece dejando toda el área devastada.

-(Levi) De acuerdo, todo eso se oye muy interesante, pero sigo sin comprender exactamente lo que hacen aquí.

-(Kagome) Te lo pondré simple, luego de que nos conociéramos y platicáramos descubrimos que teníamos algo en común y llegamos a la conclusión de que todo lo que está pasando es culpa de ellos dos.

-(Sasha) ¿Nosotros? ¿La culpa de lo que les sucede? Tiene que ser una broma yo y Connie nunca le hemos hecho ningún mal a nadie, ¿Cómo podríamos ser responsables de lo que les está pasando?

-Quizá no lo hicieron con intención pero ustedes son los responsables.

-(Kaito) La aventura que tuvieron viajando de un mundo a otro en tan poco tiempo debilito mucho lo que se podría llamar las paredes de las dimensiones, provocaron que estas quedaran agrietadas y se necesitaría una mínima fuerza para hacer que se rompieran que es lo que ha sucedido. Las paredes entre los mundos ahora están rotas y esa devastación llega de un mundo a otro sin parar.

-(Erwin) ¿Te refieres a que esa extraña nube de la que hablaron podría llegar a este mundo también?

-(Naruto) Ahora si nos entiendes viejo. Es posiblemente solo cuestión de tiempo para que esa monstruosidad llegue aquí y barra con todos. Y por lo que he visto en otros mundos más avanzados en tecnología no han podido hacer nada para detenerla, dudo que ustedes puedan hacer otra cosa más que correr.

-(Levi) Ten cuidado, no todos somos tan débiles como el resto de idiotas que venciste, de ser necesario podría mostrártelo en un enfrentamiento.

-Me gustaría hacerlo, pero no ando de humor para peleas innecesarias, prefiero guardar mi energía para lo que sea que vaya a pasar después.

-(Eren) Pero si esa cosa esta destruyendo sus mundos ¿Porque vinieron a este? Aquí no ha sucedido nada malo.

-(Kagome) Cuando descubrimos que los tres habíamos conocido a esos dos fue cuando entendimos que el desorden que hay se originó en este mundo. Aquí fue donde todo se inició. Pensamos que si llegábamos a este lugar y encontrábamos la fuente del problema podríamos, no se destruirlo o contenerlo, cualquier cosa que permitiera que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Pero todo indica que llegamos muy tarde.

-(Erwin) Esperen, ustedes llegaron a este mundo pero no fue de la manera que nos contaron, nadie ha visto una nube amenazante salir de la nada ¿De qué manera llegaron?

-(Kaito) Porque tenemos esto.

Kaito saco de sus bolsillos dos pequeños trozos triangulares de metal, el joven los puso en la mesa para que los demás pudieran apreciarlos.

-Creemos que estas cosas son las que destruyeron las barreras entre los mundos. Este lo encontré en mi mundo y este estaba en el lugar donde aparecimos al llegar aquí, era un campamento destruido en bosque.

-(Armin) ¿Un campamento? ¡Dios esta es la pieza faltante de la maquina!

-(Naruto) ¿Maquina? ¿Cuál maquina?

Eren y los demás comenzaron a relatarles una versión resumida de todo lo ocurrido mientras los otros solo escuchaban atentamente cada palabra.

-¡Se llevaron la maquina!

-(Connie) No había ningún problema en ese momento, después de todo ellos necesitaban volver a su hogar.

-(Kaito) Dios, ahora entiendo, seguramente mientras ellos regresaban el disco ya debilitado debió perder algunas piezas más y estas fueron las que llegaron a los mundos rompiendo las barreras.

-(Hanji) Bueno ahora que sabemos cómo se causó todo esto ¿Cuál es su plan?

-(Kagome) No lo sé, quizá si recuperamos la máquina y colocamos las piezas faltantes del disco de nuevo en su lugar podríamos devolver todo a la normalidad.

-(Naruto) ¡Pero esa máquina se la llevaron! ¡¿Cómo vamos a llegar con ellos?!

-(Mikasa) Ustedes llegaron a este mundo por voluntad propia ¿No podrían hacer lo mismo para llegar a ese?

-(Kaito) No es tan fácil, la pieza que tenia de mi mundo solo nos protege un poco cuando la nube llega, gracias a su poder es que no me he separado de Naruto y Kagome, cuando decidimos que teníamos que llegar a este mundo usamos parte de los poderes de Kagome para que nos guiaran, fue así que logramos llegar. Aun así es una maniobra arriesgada, podríamos haber terminado en muchos otros lugares antes de llegar aquí.

(Eren) ¿Entonces su plan es esperar ahora hasta que esa cosa llegue aquí?

-(Kagome) En parte si y en parte no, por lo que hemos visto existen alrededor de 10 mundos contando el suyo y el otro donde debe estar la máquina, lo que significa que el disco debió perder 10 piezas, ya tenemos la del mundo de Kaito y la de aquí, tenemos que encontrar otras 8. Una vez que estén todas debemos juntarlas con la pieza original y quizá todo termine. Pero hasta entonces tendremos que esperar a que llegue la nube.

-(Levi) Esperen si esa cosa llega aquí como dicen ¿No arrasaría con este mundo también? ¿Qué va a suceder con nosotros? ¿Qué sucederá si esa cosa al llegar destruye los muros? ¡Va a ser nuestro fin!

-(Naruto)… lo lamentamos mucho, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer para evitarlo, solo puedo decirles que no comprendemos muy bien esa cosa, algunos lugares quedan muy devastados y otros no tanto, es tan posible que sus muros resistan como que no lo hagan.

-(Erwin) Pero tiene que haber una forma de contener esa cosa, hemos luchado mucho para tener los avances que tenemos actualmente, no podemos dejar que todo ese esfuerzo y sacrificio sea destruido en unos instantes.

-(Kaito) Lo lamento amigo pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer, solo pueden… tomarlo con calma… rezar… y esperar que las cosas no salgan tan mal… lamento mucho arruinarles el día de esta manera. Nosotros nos retiramos estaremos esperando afuera a que llegue el momento… solo les recomiendo utilicen el tiempo que les queda juntos, todo podría acabar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-(Eren)…

Kaito y los otros dos se retiraron de lugar, dejando a los demás completamente impactados por lo que acababan de escuchar, había una amenaza más grande y poderosa que cualquier titán que hubieran enfrentado, acercándose lentamente hacia ellos, y no solo eso sino que no podían hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo, el mundo como ellos lo conocían podía estar por desaparecer y no tenían forma de saber lo que sucedería después de que esa nube llegara, ¿Quiénes se quedarían? ¿Quiénes serían arrancados de este mundo? ¿Quiénes sobrevivirán a esta destrucción? Sus problemas que parecía que al fin después de tanto tiempo se habían resulto, ahora regresaban en una forma más aterradora. Erwin fue el primero en salir, su deber como líder de la legión era informarle a todos sus soldados sobre lo que ocurriría, para esa noche ya todos los miembros de la legión estaban enterados sobre lo que ocurriría y como era de esperarse muchos pidieron permiso para irse y ver a sus familias, cosa que el comandante no puso ninguna objeción. En poco tiempo el cuartel de Trost se encontraba casi totalmente vacío, muy pocos soldados decidieron quedarse, entre ellos Eren y sus amigos los cuales se encontraban completamente desanimados por lo que ocurriría, en cualquier momento podrían separarse para siempre.

-(Ymir) ¿Qué es lo que haremos?

-(Christa) No podemos hacer nada, solo resignarnos a lo que pasara.

-(Armin) No puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos… las cosas vayan a terminar de esta manera… no es justo.

-(Mikasa) Ya escucharon lo que dijeron ese trio de locos, no importa todo lo que hayamos hecho… esa cosa va a llegar y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para evitarlo.

-(Connie) Es… nuestro fin.

-(Sasha) Chicos… en serio que lamentamos esto. Si no hubiéramos tomado la maquina en ese entonces nada de esto estaría pasando… es nuestra culpa.

-(Armin) No podían saber que algo como esto sucedería, no es del todo su culpa, solo es algo que no se pudo evitar.

-(Mikasa) Eren… ¿Te encuentras bien?

-… saben que… yo… voy a salir un momento… tengo que hacer unas cosas.

-(Christa) ¿A dónde se dirige?

-Tal vez… vaya con él.

Eren se alejó de los demás y entro al cuartel dirigiéndose a una lugar específico. Pronto se encontraba en la oficina de Rivaille y entro, no vio a su amado en ese momento, solo noto como la puerta hacia el balcón estaba abierta, cuando se acercó lo vio ahí recargado mirando las estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

-Levi… ¿Qué estás haciendo en ese lugar?

-Solo estoy pensando… observando… la que podría ser la última noche de la humanidad… nunca he sido alguien sentimental o muy expresivo… pero esta noche… las estrellas brillan realmente hermosas en el cielo.

-Sabes… quizá… solo nos estamos apresurando al pensar las cosas, tal vez no todo sea tan malo como pensamos… quizá seguiremos juntos una vez que la nube llegue o nos llevara juntos a otro lado… no debemos ponernos a pensar lo peor… todavía hay que tener esperanza.

-Nunca entenderé… como puedes seguir siendo tan optimista a pesar de las circunstancias tan malas. Eres un bicho raro ¿Sabias? Pero de todas maneras… gracias por tratar de animarme.

-Levi… si nos separamos… ¿Qué es lo que haremos?... podría pasar mucho tiempo antes de volver a vernos… no sé si podría soportar el estar lejos de usted… no ahora que por fin estamos juntos.

-Si algo llega a suceder Eren no debes preocuparte en lo absoluto. Siempre voy a encontrarte, así me pueda tomar toda la vida, así me tenga que enfrentar contra todo el mundo, yo no descansare hasta que estemos finalmente juntos… nos ha costado mucho llegar hasta este punto… y puedo asegurarte que sin importar lo que pase… nada podrá separarnos.

-Heichou…

-Así que mantén la calma… te protegeré y sé que si algo llega a suceder tú me buscaras igual que yo te buscare… nuestro destino es el estar juntos y eso nadie podrá evitarlo.

-Levi… no sabes cuánto te amo.

-Y tú no sabes cuánto te amo.

En ese momento ambos se dieron un beso y por un instante todo pareció que estaría bien, la luna brillaba de una forma hermosa en la oscuridad de la noche y las estrellas a su alrededor hacían aún más increíble la vista, esa misma noche muchos miembros de la legión de reconocimiento ya habían llegado con sus familias que se sorprendían por su repentina visita y el momento de la felicidad era opacado rápidamente por una sensación de miedo e incertidumbre cuando recibieron las noticias de lo que estaba por suceder. En el cuartel general de Trost Kaito, Kagome y Naruto se encontraban en el tejado de una de las torres, solamente esperando el momento indicado.

-¿Sintieron eso chicos?

-Claro Kagome, ¿Significa lo que creo que significa?

-Si Naruto… ya está por suceder de nuevo.

-Tienes razón Kagome… y puedo apostar lo que quieran a que está empezando en el lugar donde llegamos. Esto… se está volviendo cada vez peor.

En un bosque lejano donde se encontraban las ruinas del campamento, algo volvía a suceder, unos extraños y pequeños rayos aparecían y desaparecían en el piso justo donde habían llegado Kaito y los demás, pronto esos rayos dieron paso a uno muy extraño que formo un circulo en el lugar, entonces de ese círculo comenzó a salir una extraña nube que brotaba de el como si fuera agua con una gran fuerza y rapidez, la nube comenzó a crecer más y más ganando fuerza y tamaño mientras extraños rayos se escuchaban y veían en su interior, después comenzó a moverse hacia el sur atravesando el bosque a su paso, pronto dejo el bosque y llego hasta una parte abierta y continuo avanzando por un sendero ahí envolvió con rapidez un pequeño letrero que decía [Camino hacia Trost].

**Las cosas se van a poner muy feas para Eren y los demás, ¿Qué será de ellos cuando esa nube maligna los alcance? Lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3 Comienza la Aventura

**Ya sé que me fui por mucho tiempo pero es que me quede sin internet DX**

Capítulo 3: Comienza la Aventura

La noche transcurrió normalmente en el distrito de Trost a excepción de aquellos que sabían lo que estaba por llegar. Sin embargo hacia el sur del muro Rose en un pequeño pueblo llamado Jinae algo había despertado a los aldeanos.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Algo se acerca desde el otro lado de la colina.

Los aldeanos a pesar de la oscuridad pudieron notar como algo se acercaba rápidamente hacia su pueblo, una extraña nube oscura que en principio parecía neblina ganaba más fuerza y tamaño escuchándose truenos en su interior. Cuando vieron como un gran árbol era derribado por esta misteriosa nube, el pánico y el terror se apodero de ellos, algunos comenzaron a correr en un intento de escapar de la amenaza, otros entraron a sus hogares intentado esconderse, pero sin importar la decisión que hubieran tomado la nube los alcanzo rápidamente cubriendo a todos dejándolos sumergidos en la oscuridad, unos cuantos gritos se escucharon en principio y después reino el silencio, la nube solo siguió su camino absorbiendo pueblo tras pueblo siguiendo su camino hacia al sur, dirigiéndose directamente al distrito de Trost.

La noche finalmente acabo dando paso a la luz del día, en Trost ya se había corrido la información de que una amenaza muy grande podía estar acercándose, los ciudadanos trataban de reforzar sus casas con poniendo maderas en las puertas y ventanas, se abastecían de toda la comida y agua que podían conseguir, en toda la ciudad se vivía un ambiente de inquietud y temor, solo en el gran cuartel general se podía sentir un poco de paz. Kaito estaba junto con Eren mirando todo lo que sucedía en las calles desde lo alto de una ventana.

-No importa lo que hagan, no importa cuánto intenten reforzar sus hogares o esconderse… no hay manera de escapar de esto.

-¿Estás seguro de que no hay una manera de evitarlo?

-He viajado con Kagome y Naruto por varios mundos, en todos es lo mismo. Una vez que esa nube llega, la vida como la conoces termina.

-¿Cómo fue en tu mundo? ¿Cuándo llego esa cosa?

-…fue…aterrador…había gritos, pánico en las calles, era un total caos y estoy seguro de que en este lugar será muy parecido.

-Tiene que haber una manera de acabar con esto, no podemos solo dejar que esa cosa llegue y destruya la ciudad.

-Escúchame Eren, entiendo cómo te sientes y la preocupación que tienes, pero debes comprender que hay cosas que están más haya de nuestro control, cosas como la muerte, la vida, y evidentemente esta amenaza. Quisiera decirte a ti y a tus amigos que no se preocupen pero les estaría mintiendo, lo único que puedo decirte es que mis amigos y yo haremos todo lo posible por reunir las piezas faltantes y regresar todo a la normalidad.

-Pero solo llevan dos, y si necesitan que esa cosa llegue de mundo en mundo para que puedan avanzar al siguiente les tomara mucho tiempo. Deberían encontrar la manera de hacer el viaje a voluntad.

-Lo hemos intentado pero no es precisamente fácil, no comprendemos del todo las reglas de los viajes entre dimensiones y hasta no hacerlo o no encontrar algo que nos ayude a movernos a voluntad, solo podemos esperar la llegada de esa nube.

-Me pregunto qué tanto faltara para que esa cosa aparezca en este mundo.

-Seré sincero contigo, ya ha aparecido. Fue durante la noche.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué rayos no han dicho nada?!

-Solo mira como están todas las personas en las calles, ¿Crees que necesiten de más pánico del que hay ahora?

-Aun así deberías avisarles. ¿Cuándo llegara esa cosa?

-Es probable que en menos de una hora.

-¡¿Esa cosa llegara en una hora?!

-No te preocupes, Naruto está en la entrada del distrito junto con algunos de tus amigos, en cuanto avisten esa cosa darán la alarma y todos se enteraran.

-¿Con mis amigos? ¿Quiénes están con él?

-El rubio ese que creí que era una chica cuando lo vi la primera vez ¿Cómo se llamaba?... Ah si Armin y tu amiga esa llamada Mikasa.

-¡¿Están con él?!

-Si dijeron que querían ver esa cosa cuando se acercara, y después supe que alguien más fue con ellos, un tal Rivaille.

-Levi… fue hacia haya… ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas ¿sabes? Mira quizá no debas preocuparte, quien sabe tal vez ambos permanezcan aquí o sean llevados juntos a otro lado. Uno nunca sabe.

-Eso no me deja más tranquilo. Él está haya y yo estoy aquí y esa cosa puede llegar en cualquier momento.

-Tranquilízate amigo, he visto las cosas esas que usan para llegar de un edificio a otro, estoy seguro que si ven esa nube llegar no tardaran más de unos cuantos minutos en llegar hasta el cuartel. Aunque estas tomando todo esto muy bien, yo estaba en completo pánico cuando esa cosa arraso mi ciudad, además cuando fui a investigar el sitio desde donde vino ya me encontraba exhausto. Ya no se diga lo que paso después.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? Vamos cuéntame ya despertaste mi interés.

-Bueno pues…

-FLASHBACK-

-Dios cuanto falta.

Kaito se encontraba recorriendo un camino por el bosque, tratando de llegar al otro lado de la montaña desde donde vino esa nube, cuando llego a un mirador pudo apreciar toda la extensión del daño. La ciudad se encontraba en ruinas, ya nada era igual, incluso el sendero por el que vino estaba en malas condiciones, haya abajo todos esperaban que el encontrara la respuesta a esta destrucción.

-Bien, es mejor que continúe.

Después de unas dos horas más el joven ya había llegado del otro lado de la montaña, siguió internándose por el bosque destruido hasta que llego a un claro y ahí noto algo extraño, la mitad del claro que se encontraba en su dirección se veía afectada por la destrucción pero la otra mitad del lado contrario estaba intacta, cuando camino al centro no le quedo duda de que en ese lugar era de donde habían salido la nube y el rayo visto por su amiga una noches antes.

-¿Cómo rayos surgieron esa cosas aquí y por qué? ¿Ah?... ¿Qué es esto?

Sin querer había pisado algo que se sentía diferente al pasto y al mirar noto que había una pequeña pieza metálica en forma de triángulo, después de levantarlo se dedicó a mirarlo preguntándose de donde vino esa extraña pieza.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver con todo lo que está sucediendo?

Antes de que pudiera pensar algo más, la pieza comenzó a agitarse violentamente en su mano, a pesar del susto el decidió no soltarla, esa cosa tenia respuestas a lo que ocurría y no podía darse el lujo de perderla, lo que no imaginaba es que esa decisión de no soltarla tendría un precio, de pronto del suelo comenzó a salir pequeños rastros de humo negro que comenzaron a rodear al joven y terminaron envolviéndolo mientras él se encontraba completamente aterrorizado. Kaito había cerrado los ojos y sujetaba la pieza fuertemente en sus manos, cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente pudo apreciar que se encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido, una extraña oscuridad azulosa reinaba por todas partes y pudo ver cómo había gente inconsciente flotando en todas direcciones incluso amigos suyos, sin embargo antes de que pudiera reaccionar solo sintió como era repentinamente jalado en una dirección y se dirigía a una extraña luz la cual lo cegó. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos se encontraba acostado en lo que pensó era un rio por el agua y las hierbas, pero en cuanto se sentó para mirar mejor noto que estaba en medio de un arrozal, se encontraba completamente desconcertado, primero estaba en su hogar y de un momento a otro había terminado en un arrozal. Al levantarse noto que había un pueblo cerca el cual se veía devastado y había gente corriendo y gritando, fue entonces que su mente hizo un "Clic" la nube lo había absorbido y llevado hasta otra parte donde nuevamente destruyo el lugar. No tenía idea de donde había sido arrojado solo sabía que debía ayudar a las personas que estaban en pánico.

-¡Auxilio!

-¡¿Qué Sucedió?!

-¡¿Alguien ha visto a mis hijos?!

-(Esto es exactamente igual que en mi ciudad).

Mientras caminaba por el lugar rápidamente entendió que era un pueblo de campesinos y además por sus atuendos dedujo que debía ser un tiempo antiguo. Eso mismo hacia que su vestimenta, a pesar de estar empapada y algo sucio resaltara. Sus pensamientos sin embargo fueron interrumpidos cuando choco con una jovencita cuyo atuendo no se parecía al de los demás.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Dónde est… ¡Hay!

-Dios lo lamento, disculpa no fue mi intención.

-No descuida no pasó nada…¿He?... ¿Quién… quien eres tú?

-Mi nombre es Kaito, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Yo soy…Kagome.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Ah, fue de esa manera que conociste a esa chica.

-Si así fue, pero después te contare lo que sucedió luego, por ahora te recomiendo estar listo, presiento que la amenaza podría estar aún más cerca de lo que pensamos.

Kaito y Eren salieron de la oficina donde estaban y siguieron su camino por el cuartel. En tanto en el muro Rivaille, Armin, Mikasa, se encontraban en compañía de Naruto, como ya llevaban mucho tiempo sin ver nada, los primeros se encontraban ocupados revisando algunos papeles sobre pendientes del cuartel.

-Creo que los costos de estos recursos se elevaban por sobre el presupuesto que se le asigna a la Legión, aun así estamos hablando sobre elementos necesarios que ocupamos durante la expediciones.

-¿No cree que si no podemos costearlos deberíamos buscar otras fuentes alternativas?

-Armin tiene razón, debe haber otra manera de conseguirlos o buscar algo que sea de más fácil acceso que esos materiales. Bien se podrían conseguir otros que sirvan para lo mismo aunque no sean lo que se piden necesariamente.

-Ustedes siguen siendo cadetes y no entienden, no podemos utilizar cualquier cosa, se requieren los materiales en estas listas, no podemos remplazarlos fácilmente con cualquier otra cosa.

-Aun así pienso que si no podemos costearlos…

-Si no podemos costearlos ahora ya encontraremos la forma, por ahora habrá que conseguirlos de todas maneras, ya nos encargaremos después de pagarlos.

-Dudo mucho que accedan a darnos esos materiales si no se los pagamos en ese instante, no debería ser terco, debería de buscar algo más.

-¡Ya se los dije necesitamos esa cosas y punto final!

-¡No sea irracional! ¿Qué no puede entender que no se pueden pagar?

-¡Y ustedes no entienden que eso es lo que necesitamos! ¡No se pueden remplazar por cualquier cosa!

-¿No creen que los dos pueden estar exasperándose un poco?

-¡NOOOOOOO!

-De acuerdo.

-(Hay esta gente, no entiendo como…) Diablos. ¡Hey chicos!

-¡Deja de ser irracional y haz lo que te digo!

-¡No soy irracional usted es el que no entiende! ¡Dios no entiendo que fue lo que vio Eren en usted!

-Oigan chicos, háganme caso.

-¡No te atrevas a usar mi relación con Eren como un argumento!

-¡Lo hare si no entiende mi punto de vista!

-Escuchen deberíamos calmarnos y…

-¡Oigan Escúchenme!

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-Ahí viene…

Cuando los tres voltearon en la dirección que les dijo Naruto observaron cómo desde lejos se acercaba una gran Nube oscura que avanzaba por el paisaje en dirección hacia ellos. Las aves volaban rápidamente tratando de alejarse de la amenaza y las personas que estaban en los campos y las casas fuera del distrito comenzaban a correr al ver la amenaza acercarse.

-¡Ya está aquí, debemos regresar a su cuartel!

Naruto disparo una señal de humo negro el cual contrastaba con el despejado cielo azul sobre la ciudad, los cuatro comenzaron a descender rápidamente del muro, unos usando su equipo de maniobras mientras el otro hacia uso de sus habilidades ninjas, cuando finalmente lograron saltar a la primera casa comenzaron a correr rápidamente de un edificio a otro en dirección al cuartel. Por todo el distrito se escuchaban las campanas de alarma avisando que la amenaza ya estaba cerca, las personas corrían aterrorizadas por las calles mientras otros trataban de refugiarse en sus hogares, sea como sea en todas partes del distrito reinaba el pánico, para Rivaille solo había un pensamiento en su mente.

-(Descuida Eren, pronto estaré contigo, no hagas nada estúpido hasta que llegue).

En tanto en el cuartel, Eren se encontraba corriendo por entre los pasillos igual que todos los que se habían quedado, pronto salió junto con sus amigos al patio del cuartel, ahí en medio vieron a Kaito y Kagome que se encontraban en el centro esperando la llegada de su compañero.

-(Ymir) ¡Chicos vamos arriba, hay que ver esa cosa!

Pronto todos los jóvenes subieron al techo de una torre y desde ahí pudieron apreciar algo aterrador, la aterradora nube había impactado con el muro. Aunque la puerta había sido cerrada en un último intento de proteger a los ciudadanos esta sencillamente no sirvió de nada pues la nube se elevó hasta llegar a la cima del muro y ahora comenzaba a descender como una cascada sobre el distrito, la gente gritaba y corría al ver como esa cosa comenzaba a dispersarse y avanzar por la ciudad. Las campanas seguían sonando, pero conforme una era alcanzada por la nube el sonido cesaba.

-(Connie) ¡Miren amigos, ahí vienen!

Por el camino que señalo Connie vieron como Rivaille y los demás llegaban rápidamente saltando entre los edificios, un último salto fue lo que se necesitó para que llegaran a donde estaban ellos.

-(Mikasa) ¡Todo mundo dese prisa tenemos que bajar!

-(Sasha) ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

-(Naruto) Es la destrucción amiga, finalmente llego.

Mientras ellos bajaban la nube continuaba su avance a través de la ciudad cubriendo todo a su paso, en cuestión de segundos ya había cubierto casi la mitad del distrito. Eren y el resto de sus compañeros fueron corrieron a una pequeña bodega donde antes habían escondido la máquina, ahí ya los esperaban Erwin, Hanji y Moblit junto con los pocos miembros de la legión que habían decidió quedarse, ese era el único refugio que tenían, en tanto Naruto fue corriendo donde sus amigos.

-(Kagome) ¡Naruto deprisa! ¡Ven con nosotros debemos estar juntos si queremos partir los tres!

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! No desesperen.

-(Rivaille) ¡Eren! ¡No te separes de mí!

-¡No lo hare Heichou!

Pronto ya todos se encontraban dentro de la bodega y el jefe Erwin cerro las puertas, el ambiente que se sentía era de un total temor pues sabían lo que estaba por suceder, todos se amontonaron en las dos ventanas que daban al patio tratando de ver lo que sucedía, ahí pudieron ver a los otros tres que permanecían tomados de las manos. En instantes la amenazadora nube trepo por la pared norte del cuartel y ahora comenzaba a cubrirlos con gran rapidez, las piezas del disco que poseía Kaito comenzaron a brillar de un color azul la cual los cubrió manteniéndolos a salvo, la nube pronto cubrió a todo el cuartel y todos quedaron envueltos en la oscuridad, una pocas antorchas que tenían dentro era lo único que mantenía un poco de luz en esa bodega, al mismo tiempo se escuchaba como ventanas y arboles eran destruidos por la fuerza de la nube y se escuchaban gritos de personas que debían estar siendo arrastradas, aun así ellos permanecían en el lugar.

-(Hanji) ¿Acaso estaremos bien?

-(Christa) ¿Qué demonios está sucediendo haya afuera?

-(Erwin) Debe haber un caos total haya afuera.

-(Armin) Por ahora creo que nosotros nos quedaremos.

-(Rivaille) ¿Ves Eren? No hay de qué preocuparnos.

-Si Levi, tenías razón, parece que estaremos bien… Levi…

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Estas creciendo?

-¿Qué?

En un instante ambos entendieron lo que pasaba y cuando voltearon a ver abajo notaron que no era que estuviera creciendo, estaba flotando, el terror se palpo en sus rostros rápidamente y ni siquiera alcanzaron a tomarse de las manos antes de Rivaille se alzara rápidamente en el aire y después saliera con gran fuerza por la ventana rompiéndola en el acto.

-¡Rivaille!

-¡Eren no salgas!

A pesar de la advertencia de su hermana, Eren no hizo caso y salió de la bodega, en cuanto salió todo era un caos, la oscuridad apenas dejaba ver algunas cosas, pero lo que el joven si alcanzo a ver fue como Rivaille que se había sostenido de un balcón, solo alcanzaba a mirarlo antes de ser arrastrado por la fuerza del viento y era elevado por los aires junto con muchos otros habitantes.

-¡RIVAILLE!

-¡Eren, date prisa debemos volver!

-¡Mikasa tiene razón amigo, tenemos que regresar con los demás!

-¡Pe-pero Levi! ¡No puedo dejarlo ir así!

-¡Eren escúchame, no hay nada que hacer! ¡Ellos se encargaran de arreglar esto, tu ten fe en que un día volverás a verlo!

-¿Ellos?... ¡Eso es!

-¡¿Eren que estás haciendo?!

-¡Me iré con ellos, así conseguiré encontrar a Levi!

Antes de que sus amigos pudieran hacer algo, Eren fue corriendo donde estaban los demás, su idea era loca pero era la única que tenía.

-(Kaito) Listos amigos, ya estamos por partir.

-¡Oigan esperen!

-(Kagome) ¿Eren? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¡Llévenme con ustedes, necesito ir con ustedes! ¡Por favor!

-(Naruto)… Rápido, tómame la mano.

Sin dudarlo el joven tomo la mano del niño y la luz brillante comenzó a envolverlo también, en instantes noto que comenzaban a elevarse pero antes de hacerlo por completo, sintió que alguien más lo tomaba de la otra mano.

-¿Qué?

-¡No te dejaremos ir solo!

-¡Así es amigo te acompañaremos!

Mikasa y Armin se habían unido a su amigo y ahora se disponían a ir con él.

-(Kaito) ¡Todos sujétense estamos por viajar entre mundos!

En cuestión de segundos los 6 comenzaron a elevarse por los aires y pronto se escuchó un fuerte estallido, al mismo tiempo la nube comenzó a avanzar a mayor velocidad y ellos eran arrastrados junto con ella y todas las personas que se llevaba. El resto de sus compañeros solo observo lo que pasaba y entonces de repente la nube dejo de cubrir el lugar dejando el cielo despejado.

-(Erwin) ¡Dense prisa! ¡Tenemos que ver lo que ha sucedido!

Así como lo ordeno el jefe todos comenzaron a usar sus equipos de maniobras y subieron hasta el techo del cuartel, una vez ahí alcanzaron a ver cómo los últimos rastros de la nube desaparecían en un portal el cual estaba justo en la salida de la ciudad hacia el muro María, cuando esta ingreso por completo el portal desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Se han ido, no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar.

-(Hanji) Por suerte todo indica que los muros lograron resistir, hemos tenido mucha suerte.

-(Connie) No creo que sea momento de celebrar.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-(Ymir) Miren haya abajo, todo el mundo está en completo pánico.

-(Erwin) Es cierto, todos los ciudadanos están aterrados, ¡Escúchenme! Necesitamos tranquilizar a todos los ciudadanos y revisar inmediatamente cuan fuertes han sido los daños. También manténganse atentos, no sabemos que es lo que haya traído esa nube hasta aquí.

-¡Como ordene Capitán!

De inmediato todos salieron a ayudar a las personas y tratar de devolver el orden al distrito. Entre tanto Eren y los demás permanecían flotando en la extraña oscuridad de la nube, sabían que esta los llevaría a algún lado, la pregunta era ¿a dónde? un potente brillo fue lo último que vieron mientras sentían que eran jalados con gran fuerza hacia él, estaban por entrar en un nuevo mundo y era en ese momento que su nueva aventura comenzaba.

**Bueno aquí termina este tercer capítulo y quería aprovechar de una vez para desearles a quien sean que estén leyendo esto XD una Feliz Navidad y un Genial Año Nuevo 2015, espero se la pasen bien en compañía de su familia y amigos y aquí estará su Nekoboy mty publicando. Nos vemos próximamente :D**


End file.
